The present invention is related broadly to home appliances that may be susceptible to tipping and, more particularly, to a home appliance, such as a range, having a unitary anti-tip bracket.
Home appliances, such as ranges used for cooking are typically relatively large, floor-standing, box-like structures that generally stay firmly in place under their own weight. Nevertheless, if the overall structure is altered, tipping may become a danger. Most ranges include an oven and provide an access opening to the oven. A door is used to cover the access opening and is movable between a closed position wherein the door is against the range body and has no influence in tipping the range, and an open position wherein the door projects away from the range body in a generally horizontal manner. If sufficient downward force is applied to the door, the door can act as a lever that could cause the range to rotate or pivot on its front feet to lift the rear portion off the floor, thereby tipping the range.
In the past, multi-piece anti-tip devices have been mounted near the base in the rear of a range. Generally, one part on the range is fastened to another part attached to a support structure. Such devices can be difficult to successfully manipulate into operation during installation of a range which often involves fitting the range between adjacent cabinet structures which are not readily movable. Further, the relatively precise placement required of both the anti-tip device or bracket and the range can make installation even more difficult. In addition, once the anti-tip device is attached to the range, further height adjustment of the range is usually precluded.
There currently exists a need for a single piece or unitary anti-tip device that makes installation a more straightforward matter and can reduce the cost of current devices.